character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Archie Comics)/Maverick Zero X
Sonic the Hedgehog= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Ultra Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is a young hedgehog who is gifted with incredible speed and the power to harness Chaos Energy, using it foil the plans of Dr. Eggman/Robotnik for as long as he can remember. He is widely considered to be the Knothole Freedom Fighters' greatest hero, putting his life on the line to protect the ones he cares about. He's also known for his overconfident streak, love of chili dogs, and a tendency to drop quippage. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | High 2-A | At least High 2-A Name: Ogilvie/Sonic Maurice Hedgehog Origin: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Mobian Hedgehog, Embodiment of Chaos, Freedom Fighter, Hero of Mobius Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Durability, Speed, Agility, Acrobatics, Leaping capabilities, Maneuverability, Balance, Dexterity, Coordination, Endurance, Stamina, Flexibility, Reflexes, Genius Intelligence, 4th Wall Awareness, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills, Pressure Point Strikes, Paralysis Inducement, Instinctive Reactions, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Vibration Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility (Via molecular vibrations), Air Manipulation, Fire and Heat Generation, Burrowing, Limited Earth Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Limited Flight (Can use his Figure-Eight Peel-Out to suspend himself in the air), Regeneration (Low-Godly) through Immortality (Type 8) (Reliant on Sonic's One Billionth Power Ring Aura which retains his life-force in times of detriment and can rewrite reality to re-establish Sonic's physical and spiritual existence after ruination), Abstract Existence and Passive Fate Manipulation (Due to all the Chaos Energy Sonic has absorbed over the years, Sonic has become a physical incarnation of Chaos itself. A constant of inconstancy, Sonic's mere presence incites unpredictable happenings to unfold in his favor in order his prevent his death), Omnilingualism, Summoning (Can summon Dulcy the Dragon to his aid), Hacking, Extreme Gear Skills, Piloting Skills, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Wish Granting, Clairvoyance, and Dimensional BFR (With Power Rings), Power Nullification (With the Sword of Acorns and Sword of Light. Also, his One Billionth Power Ring Aura can negate the effects of magical spells), With Chaos Energy: Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Portal Creation, and Memory Manipulation. Resistance to the following: Time Stop (Was caught in the wake of the Time Immobilizing Ray and yet was unaffected), Mind Manipulation/Morality Manipulation and Corruption, Magic and Curse Manipulation, Immense Heat and Cold (Can easily survive in arctic and and volcanic environments), Poison and Radiation (Can survive around radioactive waste. Can survive the environment of Robotropolis), Power Nullification, Vector Manipulation (speed/inertia/momentum negation), Transmutation, and Biological Manipulation | Same as before but on an unfathomably higher scale, True Flight, Invulnerability, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Acausality, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, History Manipulation, Total Event Collapse, Sealing, Holy Manipulation, Intangibility, Resistance to Reality Warping, Magic, Matter Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation (Enerjak admitted he was incapable of destroying him even with his powers. Was unaffected by the Super Genesis Wave), and Unwilling Teleportation | Same as before on a greatly enhanced scale, Atom Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Can transform to match his environment (Polar Sonic, Solar Sonic, Eco Sonic) 'Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level '''(By using his speed, he was able to counter the rotational cycle of the Quantum Dial, which would generate a black hole to destroy the star system. Able to fight with the likes of Ixis Naugus and Mammoth Mogul) | '''High Multiverse level+ | At least High Multiverse level+ Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System level (Able to fight and damage the likes of Shadow, Silver, and Shard) | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Solar System level | High Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Inhumanly high (Seems to be able to fight for hours without tiring, can take large amounts of punishment and keep fighting back) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with his abilities (Scaling from | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Power Rings, Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds, Sword of Acorns, Sword of Light Intelligence: '''Genius Combat/Tactical Prowess '''Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Sonic Spin: '''While moving at high speeds Sonic curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. * '''Spin Dash: Sonic curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. * Homing Attack: '''Sonic performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. * '''Figure-Eight Peel-Out: '''Sonic begins to move his legs in a pattern similar to the "infinity" symbol to build up speed, all while remaining stationary. After which, he rockets off with immensely increased speeds. This technique can also enable Sonic to suspend himself in the air, or be used on a dime to help evade attacks or blitz enemies. * '''Pressure Point Strikes: By precisely striking his enemies' nerve clusters with fast-paced blows Sonic is capable of quickly taking down physically superior foes and inducing paralysis. * Combat Instincts: Thanks to his immense combat experience Sonic is capable of fighting like normal and pulling off evasive maneuvers without forethought, enabling him to respond to attacks much swifter than most enemies. * Blue Tornado: '''Sonic spins around at blistering speed to the point where he appears to as a blue vortex. This can be used in close combat to continuously thrash opponents or used to fling away foes who attempt to pin Sonic down. * '''Burrowing: '''By using his Sonic Spin, Sonic is capable of burrowing through the ground at high speeds. * '''Fissure: Sonic runs circles around the opponent, cutting a hole in the ground to drop them in a trench. * Superheat: By moving at high speeds Sonic is capable of generating immense heat and searing flames. This can be used to quickly turn sand into glass or attack enemies with streams of fire. * Vibration Emission: Sonic can produce destructive shock-waves to send enemies flying. * Omnilingualism: Via an alien implant Sonic is capable of understanding any and all languages, apparently even allowing him to understand the "speech" of common dogs. * Summoning: By vibrating his vocal chords at high speeds Sonic can emit a high-pitched whistle only hearable by Dulcy the Dragon, who is subsequently summoned to his aid in a puff of smoke. * Aerokinesis: Sonic is able to create and control strong winds, which are powerful enough to send opponents flying and tear apart solid metal. * Vortex Vacuum: '''Sonic encircles opponents at high speeds, cutting off their oxygen supply. Used to put out fires and suffocate foes. * '''Speed Mirages: While moving at superhuman speeds Sonic can modulate the frequency of his speed to produce illusionary images of himself to confuse opponents. Each "clone" possesses Sonic's infrared signature, making them impossible to tell apart with thermal vision alone. * Invisibility: After spinning around at high speeds Sonic can render his body completely invisible to the naked eye for as long as he wishes. * Molecular Vibration: '''By vibrating his molecules at super speed Sonic is able to render his being immaterial, making him difficult to efficiently combat through conventional means. Phasing allows him to harmlessly pass through enemy attacks, escape binds, and inflict internal injuries. Sonic is also able to vibrate the molecules of objects he makes physical contact with, rendering them intangible or budging objects he wouldn't be able to affect normally. * '''Chaos Control: With a Chaos Emerald handy, Sonic is capable of warping the fabric of space-time by manipulating Chaos Energy. This can be used for a variety of different powers, such as to instantaneously teleport himself as well as other people objects across intercontinental distances, open gateways (portals) through space-time to travel from one place to another, perform inter-dimensional and time travel, pause the flow of time to immobilize enemies for up to several decades, and so on. The magnitude of this power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. * One Billionth Power Ring Aura: '''After absorbing one billion Power Rings, Sonic was instilled with an internal, mystical aura that helps to retain Sonic's Life force. This prevents Sonic's mind from being destroyed and can override reality to re-establish Sonic's physical and spiritual essences after they are destroyed. * '''Chaotic Constant: Due to all the Chaos Energy Sonic has absorbed over the years, Sonic has become a physical incarnation of Chaos itself. A constant of inconstancy, Sonic's mere presence incites unpredictable happenings to unfold in his favor in order his prevent his death. * Power Rings: Golden bands of magical energy. Through his pure heart, Sonic can use their energies to perform several powers. ** Power Boosting: By absorbing Power Rings Sonic can grant himself great boosts in physical prowess. By absorbing Power Rings in excessive amounts, Sonic can attain the form of "Ullra Sonic", granting an unfathomable boost in physical prowess, mastery over atomic particles, and vast elemental and magical talents much like the ones used by Ixis Naugus. ** Wish Granting: Power Rings possess limited reality-warping capabilities which let them grant wishes, enabling Sonic to heal his allies. ** Insight: Power Rings can be used to grant insight and gain knowledge. A drawback to this ability is that it causes a brief headache. Super Sonic: * Enhanced Physical Prowess: * Chaos Energy Manipulation: * Positive Energy Aura: * Invulnerability: * Phasing: Ultra Sonic: * Time Manipulation: * Elemental Talents: * Atom Manipulation: * Environmental Adaptable: Key: Base Form | Super Sonic | Ultra Sonic Gallery File:Sonic bio archie.jpg|Bio File:Sms0.jpg|First appearance File:Sonic1.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Issue #1 File:STH19.jpg|Night of 1,000 Sonics File:Sonic25.jpg|Vs. Metal Sonic v1.0 File:StH35.jpg File:StH 039 Cover.jpg|Mecha Madness File:STH48.jpg|On the run File:Sonicrobotnikfight.png|Endgame File:Sonic v Robotnik 2.jpg File:Sonic defeats Scourge.jpg|Heroism File:Vs. Egg Tarantula.jpg|Vs. Egg Tarantula File:Snively speech.jpg|"Victory" File:Victory over Eggman.jpg|Celebration File:SU 54.jpg|Worlds Collide File:Vs. Robot Masters.jpg|Vs. Robot Masters File:StH 251 Cover.jpg|Final "Issue" File:SSSM.jpg File:Prime Zone Shatters.jpg|Prime Zone shatters Others Notable Victories: Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), Sayaka's profile (Both were in base and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2